Your little secret
by BecksSmoak
Summary: Bratva Oliver! When Felicity stumbles across a little secret, her and her mother's life are in danger. Who will help them? Or will they be on their own? T for strong violence and mention of sex, will turn to M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****So, I had this idea….I'm not sure if I should make it into a story or just forget all about it. But I love Bratva Oliver. Tell me what you think?**

He should have known. Women are trouble and mean nothing but complications, and if there's one thing Oliver Queen, Starling City Bratva Captain doesn't need, its complications. Maybe it had all started when he'd ordered the assassination of one Donna Smoak, maybe it had all started when he'd learned from one of his trusted operatives that a woman named Donna Smoak had figured out his big secret or maybe it had all started when Donna Smoak had shown up on his doorstep covered in blood and with an unconscious girl in her arms. The girl turned out to be her only daughter, Felicity Smoak. Oliver had been too surprised to do much besides ordering his men to stand down and let the two women enter the mansion. He even picked up Felicity and carried her into his bedroom and put her on his bed. Why he did that, he didn't know for sure. But something about this small girl that had passed out from whatever happened to her touched a place in him that hadn't been touched in a long time.

After tucking her in, he went to the living room to talk to Donna. Why was he even talking to that woman? She'd threaten to expose his secret after all! But now here she was, sitting on her couch and getting blood all over the carpet. This was going to be one big cleaning bill….

"Please, Mr. Queen, listen to me before you judge me and have me killed. I know that you've ordered a hit on me. For the sake of my daughter's life and for the sake of your life, listen to me before you do anything."

"I have to admit, you've shown some real balls by threatening me and coming here with your daughter. I'm curious as to why you would do such a thing. But don't for a second think that I'd hesitate to kill you myself only because I haven't done it by now. You have five minutes, Mrs. Smoak."

Donna nodded and quickly folded her bloody hands in her lap. She appeared to be nervous, but who wouldn't be in a situation like this?

"My Felicity stumbled upon your little secret by accident. You see, she was looking for her father. He left us before she was born and I never knew his real name. While I could deal with not knowing, Felicity couldn't. She's a curious little thing, my daughter. I tried to stop her, but I'm not exactly smart enough to understand her tech-nerdy talk and know what she's doing. Anyway, during her….research, she stumbled upon your little secret and told me about it. That was two weeks ago. Then she tried to cover it up by deleting the source, she said she didn't want anybody else to find out about it. It could be dangerous. But as it seems she was too late, because three nights ago a man broke into our home and threatened us. He told us that he knew all about the files Felicity had deleted, and that people were going to come after us now. I figured that you were the only one who could keep my daughter save, since I can't and her father won't. I contacted you and Felicity told me that you'd put a price on my head. So I thought we'd best talk in person to avoid….further misunderstandings. We left our apartment immediately afterwards and came here. Nobody knew about it, but we were attacked by…some people this morning. They hurt Felicity and I couldn't help her. They stabbed her in the stomach. Please, you have to help her!"

Why hadn't he noticed the wound before? Quickly he nodded to John Diggle, his bodyguard, to go and check on the girl.

"Who were those people?" he asked with a low growl.

"I don't…I'm not sure. I have a suspicion, but I can't say for sure. I didn't even see their faces, it happened so quickly!"

"How come that you are unharmed and your daughter is badly wounded? How come you are alive at all? Why didn't they kill you?"

At that Donna shrank even further into the couch, making herself as small as possible.

"I…I wasn't there. I hid behind a tree. They left her lying on the ground and bleeding, I guess they thought that she'd be dead. So did I, to be honest, but she's alive. Isn't she?"

Fury flared through his veins and his eyes darkened dangerously.

"So you hid like a coward while your daughter was attacked? And now you want me to help you, even though you are not worthy of this brotherhood?"

"No, Sir, I want you to help her. She tried to help you by deleting the files. You owe her."

"I owe you nothing and I owe her nothing. You're playing a dangerous game, Mrs. Smoak, and I'm not in the mood to play."

"Neither am I. Her father, you might know him. He's part of the Triad, even though he's not Chinese. He is known as the Dragon."

Oliver heard gasps all around the room. His men knew the Dragon, everybody knew him. The Dragon was one of their enemies deadliest and most dangerous hitmen. The leader of the Triad had adopted him as a small boy and trained him to be a weapon ever since. Many brothers and sisters had been slain by him and nobody had managed to win a fight against the man. He was infamous for killing his victims by taking them to the sea, binding their hands and feet to flocks and letting them drown slowly. The victims sometimes laid there for hours, looking death in the eye and not being able to do a thing about it. Some of them, so they say, died of fear before the water touched their feet.

"How do you know that her father is the Dragon. You told me that you don't know who he is."

"I don't know his name, but I know how they call him. He used to come to me after killing someone, to get rid of the adrenaline."

"Are you a whore, woman?"

The angry look on his face must've scared her even more, but Donna quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas. I…I used to have a lot of male….friends, you know. One of them was the Dragon. He fathered Felicity."

"And how can you be so sure that he is indeed her father, not one of your other lovers?"

"He's the only one who could possibly father a child. The other ones have been….they weren't real men, you know."

"I will not tolerate whores in my house. Leave."

Tears started to gather in her eyes, but the woman in front of him got up and slowly walked towards the door.

"What will happen to my daughter?" she asked just before her hand reached the handle.

"She will be healed and then sent after you. Now leave!"

Donna had already opened the door, when another very determined voice spoke.

"Stop! I believe her!"

Everybody turned around to look at the source of the voice. It was none other than Thea Queen, sister of the Captain and fiancée to one of his trusted men.

"Thea, this is…" Oliver started to say, but his sister interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say none of my business! They're women and they're in our house. That makes them my business. I already looked after the girl in your bed, now I will make sure that Mrs. Smoak gets a nice room and fresh clothes." Then she addressed the woman herself. "You will stay a few days and we will talk about everything once my brother has calmed down and proves himself able to think rationally. Until then, you need to rest. Roy will show you to your room."

Her fiancé, Roy Harper, stepped forward and gestured for Donna to follow him.

"My dear sister, what did I say about you questioning my commands in front of everybody?"

Thea grinned at her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That I should do it more often since I'm the smart one in the family. And now go and see to your guest. I'm talking about the beautiful woman in your bed, of course. See you at supper!"

And with that she was gone, leaving Oliver with a horde of chuckling and grinning men. It was true, nobody could resist the charm of Thea Queen.

**AN: Did you like it? Should I continue? Reviews are always welcome :D**

**Follow me on tumblr: beckssmoak**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I didn't expect so many reviews. Here it is, the next Chapter. Enjoy reading!**

War council

The three leaders of the Starling City Bratva, Oliver Queen, John Diggle and Roy Harper, sat together in Oliver's office to discuss the Smoak matter. Thea hadn't left the women out of her eyes and watched over them like a hawk. Not that anybody really tried to get rid of them. Felicity still hadn't been moved from Oliver's room, and for the last three days the Bratva Captain had slept on his couch. Uncomfortable but necessary. His sources had verified Donna's statement and his personal Doctor had ordered a paternity test. Felicity Smoak was indeed the daughter of the man called The Dragon. Whether that was a good or a bad thing was still undecided. Another important fact was that Felicity still hadn't woken up. Dr. Snow, the Queen's private physician, had told them not to worry, that her body and mind simply needed time to deal with everything that had happened to them. But that didn't stop Oliver from worrying about his guest.

Right now the three men were waiting for Thea, the unofficial fourth leader, to come and join their discussion. Finally, after what felt like hours to the impatient men, the door opened and the little Queen, as the Bratva men liked to call her, entered the room. Lines of worry stretched over her face and she looked pale. Maybe it had been a bad idea to let her take care of the guests. Maybe she was overworking herself.

"What's up, little sister. You look awful." Oliver said, knowing full well that a more direct question would only inflict anger.

"It's Donna. She's not doing well and now she's getting sick. I don't know what to do with her and Dr. Snow refuses to tell me anything before I've had a good night of sleep. On top of that Felicity seems to be waking up. I've left Raisa with her, but Dr. Snow says that someone should be with her the next twenty-four hours.

But that's not important right now. Let's talk about the situation at hand before we concern ourselves with our guests."

She sat down next to Roy who immediately put his arm around her and started rubbing small circles on her shoulder.

"Okay, let's do that.

We've found the men that attacked the Smoaks, and I'm afraid they're Triad. The Dragon knows who Felicity is and wants to use her against us. She's MIT graduate, top of her class, and apparently she's the best out there when it comes to computers and hacking."

"Why would he use her against you?" Diggle asked.

"Because he's heard rumors about a secret that's out there and that could harm me greatly. And he's heard that Felicity discovered this secret and decided not to tell anybody about it. I guess that he thinks that this is the ultimate way to get to me. Find out the secret and use it against me, destroy Bratva and take over Starling."

"That's….stupid." Everybody turned to Thea.

"You're not the only Bratva Captain in Starling City. If you'd die, Digg or Roy would take your place and avenge your death. Why would he only go after you? Why not go after all of us?"

"Maybe he is going after all of us, and we just don't know about it yet." Roy offered. "Maybe he wants more from her than just your secret. If she's as good as you believe her to be, it wouldn't be too hard for her to destroy Bratva. She could steal all our money, frame us for crimes we didn't commit or sent us to Antarctica with just a few keystrokes! She's a weapon, and the person wielding it is in control of the city."

"If that's true, then why didn't the Triad chose another Hacker? One that is loyal to their course? Why go after HER?"

"Because she's the Dragon's daughter. He wants her to be part of the Triad. Either that, or there is nobody else out there who's that good."

"So what do we do about it?" Thea asked.

"We will tell our men to be careful, we'll scout out the Triad and continue with our lives. When Felicity wakes up, I'll talk to her and find out if she knows more. Till then, there's nothing we can do. But given the fact that the Dragon tried to kill her, I'd say we place extra security on the mansion and have a guard outside her room 24/7. We still don't know why he tried to kill her and if maybe she's sent as a mole in this house. We need to be very careful around her. Roy, Digg, you'll take care of this. Thea, go and get some rest. I'll look after her. There's some paperwork that I need to file out anyway. Might as well do that in my room."

Oliver rose swiftly, ignoring the others and leaving the room in a haste to get to Felicity. From the moment that his sister had told him that the girl might wake up soon, he'd been completely restless and unable to focus on anything else but on getting into his room and seeing her. For three days, he's spent all of his free time on her bedside, watching her sleep and wondering how an amazing girl like her could possibly get mixed up in all of this. No creature who looked this innocent and honest should live in his world, in a world of Triad and Bratva and hate and war.

When he entered his room, Raisa rose from her chair, nodded a greeting and left her boss and his guest. Oliver sat down, deep in thoughts and failed to see two very blue eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked, and Oliver jumped back in surprise, knocking over the chair in the progress. She was awake. How hadn't he noticed it?

"Who are you?" asked she again. Then "Where am I? And where's my mother?"

Panic filled her features when she tried to move but found herself unable to do so.

"Why can't I move? What's going on?"

Oliver sat down on his bed and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please, don't try to move. You're injured and you need to rest. I'll explain everything to you, but you need to relax. Can you do that for me?"

The blonde girl nodded, the panic leaving her eyes, and her body relaxed. She nodded and Oliver removed his hand. But when he saw another flash of terror, he quickly took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"My name is Oliver Queen, and I'm leader of the Starling City Bratva. You know that, don't you, Felicity? You're at my mansion in Starling after your mother brought you here. You've been stabbed. Do you remember that?"

She shook her head. No.

"Members of the Chinese Triad attacked you and stabbed you in the stomach. You're fine now, my doctor pitched you up and gave you pain meds. Are you in pain?"

She shook her head again.

"Good, that is good to know. Are you tired?"

"No, Mr. Queen. I just…I want to know where my mother is."

"Your mother is in my house, she has a room right down the hall. My little sister, Thea, has taken her under her care and is currently trying to heal her. Unfortunately she's not well, but I trust our physician to take good care of her."

"Was she wounded in the attack?"

"Felicity, your mother wasn't attacked. She hid herself and they didn't find her. If you want, I'll go and get Dr. Snow. She can tell you everything you need to know about your and your mothers injuries. Do you want me to do that?"

"That…I'd like that. Thank you very much."

He squeezed her hand one more time and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room. Finding Dr. Snow wasn't all that hard. She was in Donna's room, standing beside the bed and exchanging a bandage on Donna's head.

"Dr. Snow, Felicity's awake and wants to speak to you. Do you think you can spare a few minutes for her?"

"Of course Mr. Queen…Oliver…I mean Captain. I'll be there in a second. I just need to finish up with Mrs. Smoak here and give her a shot. Of medicine, not a bullet. Of course, why would I shoot a patient. Okay, sorry, I'm babbling again. It's just, I have a date tonight….I don't need to tell you about this! Would you excuse me now?"

The Bratva Captain nodded and stepped outside, waiting in front of the door. Perhaps he should've returned to his room to wait with Felicity for the Doctor, but something held him back. Seeing her finally awake made him tingly all over. Her eyes, they were so blue! And her skin so soft. He could easily see himself get lost in her presence. For a Bratva Captain, getting lost in someone, especially a woman, was very dangerous.

Fortunately Dr. Snow emerged the room only a few minutes later and followed him into his room.

"Ah, Felicity, I'm glad to see you awake and well. How's your head? You should be really dehydrated by now. Mr. Queen, you really should've given her some water." Dr. Snow said, babbling away while she checked Felicity's injury. Oliver turned around out of modesty, but he desperately wanted to turn around. A bottle was opened and Felicity drank with big gulps.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Oliver turned around, fully expecting to see her clothed again. But she wasn't. The blanket lay at the foot of the bed, her shirt was still riddled up and her hand traced lines around her bandages. She didn't seem to mind her partial nudity and patted on the bed next to me.

"My name is Caitlin, by the way. Caitlin Snow, the Queen's physician. You look absolutely wonderful, Felicity! You'll be fine in a couple of days, as long as you don't put too much pressure on your wound. You'll need to stay in bed for the next couple of days, but after that you should be fine." The Doctor said.

"And my mother?"

"She'll be fine too. Three days on the run were too much for her and she collapsed from exhaustion on the way to her bedroom. She kinda hit her head and has a concussion. But that's nothing to worry about, my dear. Now, I have to go and get ready for my date with Mr. Queen's fourth in command. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow, but for now Mr. Queen here will all you have for company. Sorry about that."

Dr. Snow smiled at her one more time, waved at Oliver and left the room.

The two remaining occupants of the room looked at each other for a long time. Not knowing what to say and where to start Oliver once again sat down on the bed. He had to remember that he was a Bratva Captain now. He had to start acting like one.

"Felicity, why did your father try to kill you."

**AN: I know that there are a lot of questions out there. Why does her father want to kill her if he wants her to work for him? What's the secret? Well, rest assured, I do know what I'm doing…..most of the time :D Just keep on reading and leave some reviews!**

**Follow me on tumblr: Beckssmoak**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I have a friend over and all my time is spent having fun with her :D I wrote this while watching Return of the King, and I've noticed that dialogue is the only thing I can write. Awful, I know. Anyway, enjoy and a Happy New Year to all!**

Sparks:

The girl looked like someone had hit her in the face. Her eyes were incredibly big and teary and her cheeks turned a sick shade of pale. Apparently being bold was the wrong way to deal with her. He should've known, after all she seemed to be more like a delicate flower than the fighter that Thea was. Sometimes he forgot that not every person that was pushed into this world of death was a born fighter and a cold killer. Some were just innocent bystanders that just happened to be at the wrong place in the wrong time. People like Felicity.

"What are you talking about?" the girl asked, seemingly shrinking with every word she said. Was she intimidated by him? Or by the idea of her own father trying to kill her?

"Your father ordered the attack, that much we know. But we also know that he wants your cooperation. So tell me, Miss Smoak, why would your father try to kill you when he wants your help?"

"A minute ago I was Felicity, now you're calling me Miss Smoak? I'm sorry, Mr. Queen, but you make no sense to me."

"I'm a Bratva Captain, Miss Smoak. And you are nothing but an unimportant IT girl that stumbled over a few secrets that should've stayed secret. On top of that you're the daughter of one of my greatest enemies and he wants to use you as a weapon against me."

"That would make me more than just an unimportant IT girl, don't you think?"

"You're right. It makes you a threat against my family and the Bratva. And if there's one thing I know for sure, Miss Smoak, it's that I always take care of my family, both the Russian one and the one from Starling. I could have you killed in a minute, I could kill you myself in a matter of seconds."

Intimidation usually got him what he wanted in a matter of seconds, but the eyes of the `unimportant IT girl´ in front of him turned cold and she raised her chin in a gesture of stubbornness.

"You wouldn't dare kill me, Mr. I'm-so-bad-and-dangerous-and-kill-everybody-in-my-path! I mean, you probably would, but that wouldn't be very wise. You see, I've deleted the copies of your….little secret, at least all the copies I could find online. But I did save one copy on a computer and programmed it so that the copy is sent to every government agency you've heard of. And some you haven't heard of, I'm sure. Anyway, the only way to prevent that from happening in….three hours, is if I hack into the computer, delete the file and destroy the hard drive. Don't bother trying to find it on your own, because I made sure that you never would be able to. This is me blackmailing you, by the way."

Oliver stared at her for a few moments, his face completely blank but his eyes searching her face for any clue on how serious she was about all of it. Then a grin broke out on his face and his whole body shook with laughter.

"I like you, Miss Smoak. You've got balls of steel."

"Ovaries of steel, I'm a girl."

He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smiled again. Embarrassed Felicity turned her head away and hid it in her pillows.

"Let's not talk about your balls or my ovaries again, shall we? Let's get back to blackmailing."

"What do you want me to do, Miss Smoak? Pay you?"

"God, no! I don't need money, I could just steal it from you if I needed it. Not that I would steal money or anything, I'm not THAT stupid. Well, I DID just try to blackmail a Bratva Captain, so I guess I AM that stupid. What was I saying? Blackmailing…right. I don't want your money, I want your protection. My father hates me after I told him to go fuck himself. You know, he asked me if I would help him rule Starling City and kill you. I said No, and now he wants to kill my mom and me. You're the only man in Starling who's strong and powerful enough to protect us from him. In return I'd help you take down my father and the triad. If you want that, of course. Or I could….I don't know….help you with something else? Not THAT something, I'm not talking about sexual favors. Not that having sex with you wouldn't be nice, but I'm not that kind of a girl! I just….why haven't you stopped me?"

Oliver grinned and laughed again.

"I like hearing you babble, Miss Smoak. You want my protection? I can give you that. But the price for Bratva protection is very high, and you might not be willing to pay it."

"Shoot." And then. "Not like `shoot me´, but…you know….talk to me. Because I don't want to be shot." Why was he still grinning like a mad man?

"Bratva only protects family, Miss Smoak, so in order to get our protection you must become family. You must give us your life."

Felicity paled again and gulped visibly.

"What would that mean?"

"Well, you can't become one of our soldiers, so you'd have to marry one of us. You'd have to marry me."

"What? Marry you? Are you insane?"

"Rules are rules, Miss Smoak. I can't do anything unless you become my wife. None of my man would risk his life for someone who's tied to a Triad assassin. It's your choice, but you only have two hours. If you give me your word that you'll marry me and delete everything about that secret, I'll give you my word to protect you and your mother and make sure that your father never gets to you. I'll see you in two hours."

Before he left, Oliver leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. This small and seemingly unimportant touch left her skin tingling and her heart beating. What that man was doing to her….it should be forbidden. His body should come with a warning. `Dangerously sexy´. Oliver chuckled and closed the door behind him. Damn, did she say that out loud?

Marrying him would certainly have its benefits. Her mother would be save, her father would never be able to touch her again, she wouldn't have to marry some other moron only to avoid death by daddy, she'd have a lot of money at her disposal, her husband would be an incredibly sexy and handsome man and she'd live in the mansion she'd always dreamed about. But was it worth it? Was all that worth her giving up her life and her dreams, her opportunities and probably her career? Two hours certainly weren't enough to make such an important decision, but Oliver only had three until his secret would be out and his life pretty much over. She wasn't the only one under a lot of pressure here, and she had to accept that.

The door opened again and Thea slipped in, a huge grin on her face.

"So, a little birdie told me that my idiotic brother proposed to you. I have to say, he seemed to have developed a good taste! You're certainly much nicer than his last woman, even though that isn't too hard. She was a bitch and only wanted his money. You don't want his money, do you?"

"No, Thea. And I don't want him. I mean, I do! He's a handsome man and every woman with a pulse would want something that….gorgeous! But I don't want to marry him….I think. I just want my mom to be save. He said he'd protect me if I'd marry him. But I'm not ready to give up my life. And my career. And don't even get me started on being a mother and a wife! How could I marry him when I don't even know if I want kids and everything? He's supposed to have kids, right? I'm not that girl!"

Tears started forming in her eyes and Thea immediately put her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Felicity, he won't force you to do anything you're not ready for. Oliver is a nice guy, beside the whole killing thing. But he cares, you know. And I think that you should give him a chance. Of course you wouldn't be able to divorce him, should your marriage fail, but you could always have…other men besides him. He wouldn't blame you, I'm sure of it. The marriage would be a business affair, nothing else. Every Bratva Captain needs a wife and kids. He needs this marriage just as much as you need the protection."

When Felicity didn't say anything, Thea hugged her one last time before moving towards the door.

"I think you should tell him about your insecurities. He's a nice guy. He'll understand. Do you want me to send him in?"

Before the blonde girl could say anything, Thea had left. The Queens were too bossy for their own good…Speaking of which, only seconds later the door opened again and Oliver entered the room. Slowly he walked towards her bed and sat down next to her, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Wow, you've been gone for long." Felicity joked, but the joke didn't lighten the mood. Oliver only frowned at her and shook his head.

"My sister told me that you'd like to have a word with me. Have you made up your mind?"

Oh. He was nervous. That was what was bothering him!

"I…I haven't made up my mind, but I'd like to talk to you about a few things. I've never been married, you know? Especially not to a Bratva Captain. And I have a lot of questions, like…do I have to quit my job? Do I have to have your children? Do I need to be a good wife and lead a loveless marriage? Are you going to kill me should I ever have an affair? Are you going to break my heart by having hundreds of affairs right in front of me? You know…things like that."

Oliver looked baffled for a second, but then he shook his head and took her hand in his again.

"You wouldn't have to quit your job, you would have to have a few kids with me, the marriage wouldn't have to be loveless, I'd kill any man that would touch you and I wouldn't have any affairs, ever. I believe in marriage being sacred and monogamy, you know? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I respect you, Felicity. And I want to protect you."

They were silent for a moment, only staring at each other and trying to read the other one. After what felt like hours, Felicity squeezed his hand and whispered:

"I think I know what I want to do."

**AN: So…this is it. For now. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Follow me on tumblr: Beckssmoak**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Little bit of a time jump in this chapter. I just want to say thanks for all the reviews **** And I want to remind you, that they don't love each other. Sure, Felicity gets all hot and bothered by Oliver, but there is no love. Nada. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and leave a review!**

A wedding

Today was the day. The day that Felicity Smoak would finally get to marry a seemingly perfect guy. A guy that was rich, handsome, a gentleman and a great brother. But he wasn't the guy she was in love with. Her marriage to Bratva Captain Oliver Queen was one of convenience. She needed to be protected from her father who also happened to be a deadly assassin and he needed a way to take down her father who also happened to be Oliver's greatest foe. Maybe it wasn't ideal, but it was going to be the best offer she'd get right now. Thea had explained to her the terms of a Bratva marriage. No divorce, no annulment, no adultery and a lot of children. Even separate bedrooms were out of question. Not that she would mind sleeping next to such a beautiful man for the rest of her life, she wouldn't. At all. But the thought of him being the only man in her life until one of them died scared her. It terrified her to the point that she was sure she'd pass out any second now.

The ceremony wasn't a big deal. Only the closest family members and friends (her only guest was her mother, but she didn't really HAVE any other friends) and, of course, the leader of Bratva from Russia, Anatoly Knyazev, who insisted on witnessing his good American friend's big day. Mr. Knyazey, Anatoly, was a nice and charming man, but he was also a killer. _Not unlike your soon-to-be-husband, so cut the crap!_ He was the leader of Bratva and therefore he was much more deadly than Oliver. _Right?_

"Sweetie, are you ready?" Donna asked and looked at her daughter with fear written all over her features. Yes, Donna Smoak was afraid. Felicity knew her Mom pretty well, so she knew how much Oliver and the Bratva intimidated her. But giving her only daughter away to a man that wanted to kill said daughter's father terrified her even more. Still, Donna wasn't the sort of woman who just drowned herself in self-pity. She got up and tried to make this day, Felicity's wedding day, the best day in her daughter's life. All her efforts were in vain, of course, but Felicity couldn't bring herself to break her mother's heart again.

"Yes, Mom. I'm ready."

She smiled shyly at her mother and quickly lowered her head so that Donna wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. But her mother was there, right beside her, and took her hand in hers.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Together they opened the door and entered the small makeshift chapel. Thea had once again outdone herself, decorating the room with hundreds of flowers and little garlands, with red and golden colors on every surface. Maybe red and golden were rather unusual colors for a wedding, but Felicity had insisted, stating that those colors were her favorite and would make the day somewhat more endurable. On both sides of the aisle were benches lined up and filled with Oliver's Bratva friends. Apparently a few of Oliver's friends were about a hundred men and women that now smiled at her knowingly. The man himself was waiting for her at the end of the aisle, with Roy and John standing next to him. Damn, did he rock that tuxedo. Every muscle was clearly visible under the white dress shirt and the pants hugged his ass nicely. Yes, he was one good looking man.

His eyes roamed over her, taking in every detail of her dress. She wore a strapless number that hugged her curves nicely and hid all the ugly scars she had all over her body. The dress was floor-length and therefore also hid her ballerinas, for which Felicity was really grateful. Even two weeks after being stabbed in the stomach she still felt weak and didn't trust herself to wear high heels. God bless Thea for picking a dress that hid any flat shoes. Now the only problem was that she was eight inches smaller than her spouse, a height difference that she didn't like at all. In heels she'd be able to look him in the eye, not stare at his perfectly chiseled jaw or that magnificent chest. Because that would be distracting, at best.

Before she could continue her musings about his chest and his jaw, her mother pulled her forwards and they made their way down the aisle while a gentle wedding theme played in the background. When they came to stop next to her hubby-to-be, Donna hugged her only daughter, gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek and took her place next to Thea as maid of honor. Suddenly everything else ceased to exist. It was only Oliver and Felicity, the two of them wrapped up in their own little bubble of excitement and raw nerves. He held her hands in his, gently drawing small circles with his thumbs on her skin, and looked her straight in the eye. He was searching for something, for a sign of doubt or regret maybe, but Felicity refused to show any weakness. So she smiled at him shyly and he smiled right back at her. It was the first time she'd really seen him smile, and it amazed her. His teeth were so white and perfect. _Get it together girl! Don't swoon over his teeth or his stubble or anything else, this is nothing but a job for him. A way to defeat his arch enemy and keep his gangsters loyal to him! You mean nothing to him!_ But with a smile like that the facts were hard to remember.

A throat cleared behind them and they snapped out of their….thing. Simultaneous they turned towards the Bratva priest and nodded. They were ready for this.

"My friends, we are gathered here to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Even though most of us are not very religious, this bond is sacred beyond anything else. We marry our men and women because we know that nobody can survive on his own, and a man is never stronger than when he has a loving wife to back him up. Husband and wife are partners in everything, in life and death, in wealth and poverty, in sickness and in health, in good and in bad times. Wherever the man goes, his wife will follow. He will guide her with a gentle hand and as much love as he can muster. And she will obey him and love him with all her heart. A marriage is based on deep trust and understanding. The trust that the partner will only do what is best for his spouse, that the partner will never leave or forsake his spouse and always love him. The understanding that the partner also has other commitments that sometimes hinder a good relationship, that the partner makes mistakes and regrets them later on. Marriage is an act of giving and receiving. You give your love, your heart, your home and your time and you receive a future that you've never dreamed of. A future full of adventures with the person you love.

Oliver and Felicity have decided to start such a future and get married today. It is a big step for both of them, given that neither the time nor the situation is perfect for a wedding. But we are gathered here to help them take that big step, that giant leap into the future. You have prepared your own vows, Oliver and Felicity, would you please speak your vows now?"

"Felicity, I know that there is nothing normal about our marriage and it happened very fast. I also know that you're afraid of me and of what this means for your future. So I will give you my word to never raise a hand against you, I will never rape you, I will never leave you, I will never cheat on you, I will do everything in my power to make you happy and give you the future you want and deserve. I will do my best to be a good and deserving husband. I will give you children, I will give you an opportunity to work in a job you love, I will give you everything your heart desires. But most important, I will keep you save. So from this day, till the day we die, I promise to be right next to you and be there for you, no matter the obstacles."

When he slid the simple yet elegant ring on her finger, Felicity's heart stopped for a second before it began to beat wildly. This was it. She was going to be tied down to a mobster and killer, a man who wanted to kill her father. But the same man had just swept her off her feet with what he said. To describe her emotions as conflicted would be an understatement. It was her turn now, and she wasn't sure if the words would come out of her mouth or if she would throw up. Hopefully not the latter.

"Oliver, I don't know what I can give you that you don't already have. I don't have money, I'm not the most beautiful woman on this planet, I don't have a job and I can't help you with your work. But for some reason you still want me to be your wife. I know Bratva rules for marriage, and I know that I will never be able to cheat on you. Not that I want to, I really don't. But I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to be a good wife. To make you proud and to make you love me a little bit. I'll never look at another man, and I'll never leave you. I'll always be there for you when you need me, and I'll give you space when you want to be alone. I promise to make an effort, to work for this marriage and not accept second best. We're in this together and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Now it was her turn to slide a ring on his finger. His hand was big, gigantic and callous from all the work he's done in his life. She briefly wondered how a hand this magnificent could be deadly yet loving, firm yet gentle. Then his other hand raised her chin so that they could really look at each other, and before the priest could say anything else, her husband leaned down and captured her lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

"You may kiss the bride now!" Anatoly yelled from behind them, and everybody started laughing. The newlywed couple broke apart and was immediately engaged in a series of hugs and kisses from everybody. It took them almost twenty minutes to find each other again, and when they did, Oliver grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her with him around a corner and into an empty corridor. Their lips met immediately in a searing kiss that left them both panting and wanting more. But when they broke apart once again, Oliver simply rested his forehead against hers and whispered: "Hi there, wife."

**AN: Reviews are welcome **** Constructive criticism too! **

**Visit me on tumblr: Beckssmoak**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Don't own Arrow or the characters….yet :D Sorry for the long wait, I don't know when to find the time to write anymore. Who knew that actually trying to study would be this exhausting? This chapter is rather short, I'll try to make them longer in the future…when I have time again. For now, I hope you'll enjoy the chapter and not hate me too much :D**

Kitchen meetings

It felt like someone slapped her in the face. Wife. She was Oliver Queen's wife now. Wife of THE Oliver Queen! It hadn't felt real before, not even when they stood in front of the altar and gave their vows. But it wasn't real, was it? It was nothing but a business deal, one to keep her and her mother alive. But at what a price? Her life was over now, there was no future for her apart from Oliver and the Bratva. The thought was depressing and made her pull back from her husband. Only that her back was already pressed against a wall, and the other wall, that was her incredibly strong and muscular husband, pressed into her chest. She was trapped. So she did the only logical thing, she simply let go and let herself fall to the ground.

Oliver immediately dropped to his knees next to her, worried that he might've hurt her. But she was fine and she told him so.

"I just need some time. I'm going to my room, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She mumbled and almost ran towards her room.

Oliver was left behind, dumbfounded and with his jaw hanging open. What had just happened? One second they were kissing _really hot and steamy. Oh my God, I never knew that a woman's lips can be that….sensual! Now I just want to get lost in her and in them again _and the next she was running away from him, as if she'd been afraid of him. Had he done something wrong? What was he going to do now?

Quickly making up his mind he followed his wife, completely ignoring the crowd in the makeshift chapel. After all it was Bratva tradition to take the bride to the bedroom right after the ceremony. Nobody would question their absence. Still, it felt weird not entering her room and getting into his own. Maybe he should just go and talk to her? Everything would be alright if they talked, right? They'd figure things out, right?

He wasn't naïve and knew how much this affected her and her life plans. But he'd thought that she'd be okay one they'd consummated the marriage and make it real. Wasn't that what any woman wanted? A husband who could please her and fulfill her every wish? If he was wrong about her acceptance, they really needed to talk. Fast. Or things would get awkward, and since they were a happy couple to the world they needed to seem in love. But for now she asked for time and space and he'd gladly give it to her if it made her feel better. Tomorrow though they would talk. For now, he needed some sleep and a clear head over everything.

OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF

Turns out, they didn't talk the next day. Or the day after that. Or any other day for the first two weeks, to be precisely. At first Felicity simply refused to leave her room. She locked the door and told him to go away every time he tried to talk to her. Only afterwards did he find out that Thea and Doctor Snow visited her every day with food and other necessities. In the second week she actually left her room, but only when he was away on business. She'd stroll through the house and look into every room and cupboard, exploring his…their…house and getting to know the staff. She met Raisa on her first day of exploration in the kitchen, and judging by the security feed and Raisa's report the two women hit it off immediately. And since she was doing just fine, Oliver decided to give her some more time and space, leave the house more often and watch her on a security feed like a creep. Well, he was her husband after all. That gave him permission, right?

And after two long weeks of not seeing her, she suddenly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen one morning, looking like an angel in her dark green pajamas with her golden hair floating over her shoulders. _Wait, what? Angel? Floating? What was with the awful language today? It's not like she's a goddamn angel or anything! She just looks…nice. I mean, seeing her is nice. After two weeks…._

"Felicity, hey! Am I late for work? I'm sorry, I didn't know that you'd come down so soon. I'm just gonna….go." he stuttered, getting up and almost spilling his milk all over his pants. Now THAT would be embarrassing!

"No, please don't go. I know for a fact that you don't have any appointments today, so I figured we could talk? I know that you want to talk to me, and I appreciate you giving me space and time."

He sat back down and she took place on what became her chair, the one right next to him.

"Look, I'm a computer genius and I can hack like none other. So I know that you watch me every day for hours, and that you leave the house even though you don't have any plans or appointments. You wanted to give me time, and I'm extremely grateful for that. I also don't mind the watching, you're my husband after all. You're going to be seeing a whole more from me in the future. That is if we decide to have kids. When? Is it when or if? Because there's so much that we talked about but didn't really talk about. Now's a good time, don't you think?"

"When, not if. We're getting kids, a whole lot of them if you ask me. I actually wanted to start with that on our wedding night, but I'm total okay with starting another night. We have time, so don't feel pressured."

"See, you say things like that and I feel like nothing more than a piece of meat. Like it's my only task to give you a nice sex life and lots of little Bratva children. That's…..not exactly nice. Or charming. And it doesn't put me at ease one bit."

"But that's a Bratva wife's main purpose in life. Make her husband happy and give him a lot of children. I thought that Thea told you all of that."

"She did, and so did Caitlin. But I refuse to believe that that is all your wives do and feel. Imagine Thea marrying someone, and then being nothing but his sex toy? Would you want that for your sister?"

"No, but she will marry a man she loves and that loves her back. He will treat her like the queen she is, I will make sure of that."

"So the only reason you treat me like a sex toy is that you don't love me? What about respect? Or virtue?"

"What about it? I highly respect you, you must know that. Felicity, what's going on?"

She frowned and a sweet crinkle appeared on her forehead.

"Oliver, I'm a virgin. I've never had sex before in my life, ever. I'd like my first time to be with someone I really care about, not with someone that simply wants me to carry his offspring. I'd like to be appreciated, not raped."

Her words hurt him more than any physical injury ever did. Why would she think that he'd rape her? That he didn't appreciate her? His hurt turned to fury at the thought of her mistrusting him like this. What was she thinking? He'd done an awfully lot for her without any personal profit. Only the profit of having an opportunity to kill the Dragon.

"Bratva wives are always virgins, or they don't get married. I didn't care about you being a virgin because I wanted to help you. I appreciate you, and I would never rape you! If you want me to prove that, okay. We're going out on a date tonight, and I'm going to woo you like a gentleman. We're going to have a lot of dates and make big public appearances. And then, when you're ready and trust me enough, I will make love to you and give you the night of your life."

She looked at him with huge eyes and shock written all over her features. He quickly got up, pressed a kiss to her lips and left her standing there. With a broad grin on his face he entered the gym, intending to spend the days working off his sexual frustration.

Digg was waiting for him in his workout cloths, his muscular arms crossed in front of his chest and a knowing smile on his face.

"So, I overheard you and your wife talking in the kitchen. Sounds like things are going well between the two of you. Wanna talk about that?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Digg. I respect her and I will give her all the time she needs. Now do you want to stand there all night or are you actually come over here and let me whip your sorry ass?"

The devilish grin on his best friends face told him that the game was on.

**AN: Did you like it? Leave a review!**


End file.
